Surface World Problems
by Thriller Killer
Summary: (Female!Frisk) It has been seven years since monsters broke through the barrier. Frisk, now 18, is living with her mother Toriel. All of her friends are trying to find someone special for the girl, even Papyrus, but she won't settle for second best. She wants the Great. But, a certain entity begins feeding off her negative emotions, and is attempting to destroy Frisk and the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey, I'm TK and here today with another Undertale FanFiction, yay! I have, like, two other Undertale books but one of them is just a one shot and the other is a Ships Opinions book. Feel free to check either one out. So, some preliminary notes. This is mainly a Papyrisk FanFic, but there's some heavy Charisk in it too, and mentioned Napstaton. I love all three ships a lot, even though Papyrisk is my OTP. I mainly made this book because I realized that there's basically no Papyrisk works on here! Why not? I mean, it isn't very popular but still! Paps needs some love too, and not just from Mettaton. I hate Papton... Most of the stories here is Sanisk, which I don't honestly mind, but I still see it as being platonic and more of a brother/sister thing. Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Frisk and Chara are both females, Frisk is eighteen years old, and Chara looks about Frisk's age but she really doesn't have a specified age.**

 **Anyways, this is rated T for cursing, innuendos, and other bad things. This chapter actually starts out sexual, haha. It's not anything too far of NSFW, because if it was this would be rated M. I may or may not add a separate lemon, I don't know. It's up to you guys.**

 **Read and review!**

* * *

Cold, smooth hands roamed over Frisk's body gingerly, and the girl let out a gasp at the feeling. Although the young lady wasn't aware of it, she was currently having a recurring dream. The dream was of a topic that you should not exactly discuss openly and was a bit of a taboo. Sex, obviously. Now the coolness pressed up against her mouth but Frisk still was not able to identify the owner of the hands of their body. All she knew was that it gave her great pleasure.

"I love you," they pulled away and murmured in her ear with a voice that was oh so familiar, yet of many of the same encounters she couldn't put her finger on it.

Unable to reply, Frisk just let a soft cry and then the mysterious figure trailed down her stomach slowly, and-

* * *

"Ah!" Frisk woke up with a start, gasping for air.

Sweat had pooled down her back and on the bed, almost forming a mini puddle. A few more pants came from her as she wiped her brow. That damn dream again! This was literally the twentieth time this month, including the many naps she took over the days. Everytime was the exact same. She fell asleep, had that same mystery person do the most seductive and naughty things to her, then right when they were getting somewhere Frisk would wake up. It was irritating as all get out, especially since she didn't know who kept appearing. However, she knew it was the same person everytime. The voice was painstakingly familiar and whenever she tried to compare it to her abundance of friends it always seemed to escape her mind. She did know it was a male, too, but that is about where her knowledge ended. If only it wasn't about something so naughty, then she could tell Toriel.

Speaking of Toriel, Monsters have been living peacefully with humans for seven years. For seven years, the barrier to the surface had been broken and the race was free from the oppression of the cave they were forced to dwell in after the horrible wars between humans and monsters. Frisk, who was eleven when she fell from Mountain Ebott and into the Underground was now eighteen and still living with her adopted, monster mother, Toriel. Her mother was currently making something in the kitchen down below which, once the young adult thought about it, smelled absolutely divine. Today was one of the days Toriel had nothing planned for Frisk's education and was off of her teaching job, so she was free to do what she liked. Perhaps she could see her best friends, the skele-bros, Sans and Papyrus? Or make yet another appearance on Mettaton's slowly growing show? Bake with the spider, Muffet? Oh, the possibilities were endless! Frisk threw herself back on her bed and bounced slightly on impact. At the time she would focus on doing her morning routine and seeing whatever delicacy Toriel had whipped up for her.

Her closet was full of different clothes, on contrary to the few striped sweaters (the best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time...) she had when she was a little girl. One of the very shirts were sitting in the back of her things, and with enough digging around, she finally found it. It looked fine to her. No holes, tears, loose strings, so for old times sakes she took it out of its musty home and tossed it over to her bed where the rest of her clothes sat in a pile at the end of it. She took off her sleeping outfit, slipped on a bra, a fresh pair of underwear (which she desperately needed after that dream), and her day clothes. Her jeans were pitch black and long socks matched the purple on her old sweater. Somehow the sleeves still came over her hands, even though she got this when she was sixteen, the year she quit wearing the ridiculous things. Now it seemed a bit comforting, nostalgic memories of her childhood creeping back.

Next was the bathroom. Frisk crept out of her room, and silently walked up to the door to take of her business. A few minutes later she came out, relieved and with fresh breath. Wasn't it bad to brush your teeth before eating, though? Oh, well, too late now.

The stairs barely creaked under her lightweight frame, and Toriel jumped when the young lady came around the corner and said, "Good morning, mom."

"Oh! Frisk, just in time! I made you breakfast," as if on cue she placed a plate full of bacon, eggs, and mini pancakes in front of her.

"Thank you," a faint smile traced Frisk's soft, pouty lips as she looked up at the beaming monster. Goat mom is best mom, of course.

"Of course," Toriel said, still grinning. "If you need anything, then just call."

Frisk's chocolate eyes followed her out of the room and finally fell back down to her food once her mother was out of sight. She ate ravenously, as if she hasn't had a nourishing meal in years. It had just been so intoxicating, the aroma, the sight, she couldn't help but inhale it. Disgust flared in her expression once she realized that syrup had gotten in her hair and practically glued it together. That could be dealt with soon, right now she had to wash off her dishes and clean where she ate. There was quite a mess left over. Embarrassment for eating so sloppily made Frisk's cheeks heat up to a lovely shade of pink, she was taught better than that. When she was done she put water over her dirty hair and a ran her small fingers through it, although she didn't have enough time to take a full blown shower this was efficient enough. The syrup was extremely gross, even sticking to her wet hands. It came off much to her relief. Having sticky hands for the whole day would be absolutely awful.

"Ah, did you enjoy your meal, my child?" Toriel looked up from her book once Frisk came into the living room that was filled to the brim with literature of all kinds.

Frisk grinned gratefully at the monster, "Of course!"

She received a smile in return before Toriel became enveloped in her book again. Frisk sat down on a couch to the side of her mother, facing a coffee table. Her brown eyes roamed the old woman's face and the newly formed wrinkles from when she began aging again due to Frisk becoming almost like her own born child. Monsters only age when they have children, it was common knowledge with Frisk. The thought of Toriel passing away made her slightly depressed, but Toriel was doing it all for her. She was sacrificing her youth for Frisk and the previous sadness the young woman felt was replaced with a sense of pride and love for her adopted mother's bravery.

"Frisk, aren't you going to go out? Maybe see your friends? It is weekend, after all, darling," Toriel's honey sweet voice broke Frisk's train of thought and she jumped a little.

Eyes twinkling, the monster peered at her from over the book as she replied, "Oh, yeah, I guess I'll see Papyrus and Sans."

Was it the girl's imagination, or did Toriel's optics flicker a bit when she said the skeleton brothers' name?

"Alright, I'll call you when you must come home. Be safe," she told Frisk softly and looked back down at her book before the girl could identify the spark that had lit her gaze.

With another faint smile, Frisk stood up and floated over to the door. Toriel didn't look back after she left.

A fresh, spring breeze hit Frisk the instant she stepped outside. It swept through her thick, brown bob styled hair and bangs. She was seriously considering letting her hair grow out and be long, but the thought of taking care of that much hair was daunting to her. Having short yet kempt locks was much, much more appealing to her, plus she has had the same haircut ever since she could remember, and it had even become a part of her image. Kids, humans and monsters alike, played in their yards and gave a grin and wave as Frisk passed by. She returned their gestures warmly and continued on. Papyrus and Sans didn't live too far away, so it shouldn't take long. It felt like forever to Frisk. Her mind was getting to her, and she had to push the reminders of her dream down. She would even prefer to have Flowey somehow pop up in front of her, for Glob's sake.

Well, now that she had a fleeting image of the insane flower, she had something else to dwell about. Asriel gave his life to let everyone have a better one, even though he lived without compassion for so long. There was also the mystery of the first fallen human. Maybe things were just best left alone, forgotten. The former dwellers of the Underground had a very bright future to look forwards to, as did Frisk, but she wasn't as concerned with herself as she should be. Toriel had even told the girl this, yet she always brushed it off and was too wrapped up about everyone else's well being. Eventually she would have to start thinking for herself, she was practically an adult now.

The change of subject in her mind had helped. Frisk was standing in front of Papyrus' and Sans' home in no time, almost walking even further ahead she was so deep and lost in thought.

"Damn," Frisk muttered, the only time she could curse was out of the house because Toriel would probably blow a fuse if she heard her little girl use such a colorful word choice. No matter how she chose to express herself, though, Frisk would always have an aura of innocent sweetness around her.

On the topic of innocence, the girl could hear Papyrus' "NYEH HEH HEH"-ing and sounds of pots and pans being strewn about the house. Frisk allowed herself in, as usual, and saw Sans of course being a lump on the couch.

"hey, kiddo," he said, looking up with his eternal smile plastered in his face. At least it was genuine.

"Hi, Sans," Frisk replied and moved over to sit down on the other side of the couch. "So, how's it go-"

"HUMAN!" Papyrus shrieked unexpectedly, making Frisk jump up and yelp. "YOU HAVE ARRIVED EARLY! I HAVE YET TO MAKE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI. OH, NO, YOU MUST BE STARVING! DO NOT WORRY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GO DO THAT NOW."

Without letting the poor girl speak and assure the tall skeleton that she was fine with Toriel's breakfast, he ran out of sight again.

Sans chuckled beside her, "hey, y'know how he is. anyways, what were you saying?"

"Uh, nothing. I should probably go tell Paps that I'm good," Frisk got up again slightly uneasily, and headed off to the tall skeleton.

"HUMAN, HAVE YOU CAME TO WATCH THE GREAT PAPYRUS' COOKING SKILLS?" Papyrus seemed to immediately register her presence and whipped around, wooden spoon in hand.

Choking back another yelp of surprise, she said, "Uh, no, Paps, no. Actually, I already ate at Toriel's this morning. I'm sorry, I should have told you before you did all of, well, this."

Papyrus have his signature from that manages to melt Frisk's heart everytime. "NO WORRIES! SANS CAN EAT, TOO, IF NOT I'LL JUST SAVE IT FOR LATER!"

"Oh! Uh, okay! Sorry again, Papy," the young woman was a little taken aback by his response, she was expecting him to get all pouty and childish as usual.

"YOU'RE FINE, FRISK," he said her name normally.

For some reason, whenever he used her name instead of screaming "HUMAN" all of the time, it made her feel warm and fluttery on the inside.

"Okay," she replied gently and asked, "Do you want any help making this, or are you good?"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER NEEDS HELP! NYEH HEH HEH!" A skeletal hand was placed in his chest proudly, and Frisk gave a sweet smile.

"Alrighty then, 'The Great Papyrus', call if you need something," on that final note, the girl stepped away to go back to talk to Sans.

"you caught a bug, frisk?" Sans wondered in a giggling voice once she came back.

"What?"

"your face."

Frisk pulled her phone out of her back pocket and turned on the front facing camera. A squeal nearly escaped her lips at what she saw. Her face had turned yet another shade of pink, and pupils were dilated.

"so, my brother, huh?" Sans sat up and looked straight at her with his pinprick white eyes.

"No," Frisk said gruffly and crossed her arms, wishing away the deep blush.

"yeah, yeah, okay, kid, whatever you say," the big bones skeleton rolled his optics. How pseudo-brows made him look like he was smirking, which actually worked quite well with his permanent grin.

"Shut up," Frisk snarled as Sans continued to make weird facial expressions at her. Finally, she snapped and yelled, "As a matter of fact, don't act like that!"

The skeleton snorted, "whatever."

His amusement angered Frisk even more and she was about to sock him right in the teeth, until Papyrus hollered, "THE MASTERPIECE IS DONE!"

With one last glance at the girl, Sans jumped up and strutted off to the kitchen. Frisk followed behind but was still practically steaming underneath her striped sweater.

Sans already had a plate in front of him, as did Papyrus. They were both chatting and eating, and Frisk took the empty space between the two. Papyrus sent a quick smile her way before returning to his 'breakfast'. In the past years, he had gotten exceptionally better at cooking and the food he prepared was much more than just edible, his knowledge even extended out of spaghetti.

The brothers ate in silence, until Sans said deviously, "so, frisk, ya seeing anybody?"

"No," her teeth were gritted as she tried not to spit at him.

"have any options in mind?"

"No."

"i can help with that, kid. hook you up, with, i dunno, someone i know maybe," those empty eyesockets of his sparkles mischeviously.

"I'm good," Frisk swallowed down an oncoming scream.

"a'ight, but ya always know-"

"Just stop."

Papyrus was looking back and forth confusedly at the two during their terse exchange. Shrugging, he returned to eating and was oblivious to Sans who kept staring at him and Frisk the entire time.

"good luck with that, kid," Sans said and wiped his teeth with the left sleeve of his blue jacket. He pushed his chair out, took his plate, dumped it in the sink which wasn't as massive as their last one in the Underground, and disappeared upstairs to his mess of a room. It looked like a tornado went through it most of the time. Literally.

"HUMAN, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT SANS WAS REFERRING TO," Papyrus cleared his throat and spoke to break the awkward silence between the two.

"You and me both," she sighed, placing her rounded head on the table and peering at the tall skeleton.

A slight orange began to dust his cheekbones, and he suddenly stood up and said nervously, "NYEH HEH, WELL, I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME FOR YOU TO GO. MAYBE YOU COULD SEE UNDYNE? BYE!"

He scampered upstairs after his older brother. Another sigh came out of Frisk and she gathered up his barely touched plate of spaghetti, placing it in the kitchen sink along with Sans' dish. The skeleton brothers were weird. No doubt about that.

"I guess I could go over to Undyne's," Frisk told herself halfheartedly and stepped silently over to the front door even though she has just been at their house for about forty five minutes, give or take fifteen.

The breeze had died down a little, and most of the children had gone into their own homes to freshen up. Frisk started counting her steps she was so bored and disappointed with her visit at Pap's and Sans'. She even started trying to step from one line in the sidewalk to the other and make a game out of it, if she doesn't land on the crack then she loses. It was childish, yes, but at least the young woman was occupied. Becoming so enveloped in the new game of hers, she didn't notice the people who had to swerve out of her way.

One bumped into her and said, "Hey, punk, watch where you're going!"

 _Crashing into someone random fills you with DETERMINATION._

* * *

 **A/N: So, ah, you like? I'm still not sure where I would like to take this story and what the plot will be besides Frisk being misunderstood and her friends trying to find her a significant other. I don't know how I'm going to make a real action induced plot with Chara being the antagonist. It will probably have to do with the Genocide Run and Flowey may or may not make an appearance. I'm actually pretty sure he will. Shove along the plot, y'know?**

 **You can give suggestions, if you want.**

 **Review, follow, and fave! I would love feedback to make this story even better than I envision it to be.**

 **Peace out, Rainbow Trout.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey, it's TK and I'm back with another chapter today. I'm really proud of myself because of how quickly I updated, hopefully I can continue to make these chapters quick and good. And hopefully I won't screw up the plot like I did with my other, most popular FanFiction, Lost Souls. That shit was screwed up the minute I posted it. This, however, will be better, 99% sure it will be. Maybe not as popular, but better. Also, thank you for all the attention last chappie! Man, ten follows? I mean, I only got two reviews but the follows are a lot, too. Thank y'all!**

 **Could we get two or more reviews for this chapter, too? Think about leaving a comment telling me how I did! Nevermind, scratch that, don't think, just DO IT!**

 **Read and review?**

* * *

Frisk, slightly scared of who it would be, shoved her fear away and looked up in determination. To her relief, it was just Undyne. Speak of the devil when she was just about to go meet her fishy friend, huh?

"If you were someone else, I woulda beaten the living daylights outta you," Undyne grinned so widely that her eyes shut tight and she stuck out a hand to help the fallen girl up.

"Nice to know," Frisk replied bitterly, accepting the gesture and being hoisted up by Undyne sharply.

"So, what's a fine lady like you doing out on a day like this?" An arm wrapped around her shoulder with a fight grip.

"Uh, I was at Pap's, but Sans kept bothering me and Papyrus flipped out randomly then they both, like, disappeared into their rooms."

Undyne's smile transformed into a dark smirk, something that said I-know-more-than-you-haha-punk.

"Cool, so you wanna come over and hang with me and Alphys? Just us three girls, no bonehead skele-bros," the invitation was hard to resist, especially when that's exactly what Frisk left Papyrus' and Sans' house to do anyways.

Untangling herself from Undyne's death grip, she giggled, "Of course."

"Awesome, squirt," fish fangs glinted eerily in the warm sun as the former head of the Royal Guard beamed. "Let's go."

Despite Frisk having to force Undyne to stop dragging her across the sidewalk at times, the walk was quite enjoyable and refreshing. Breeze continued to push at the two's faces and more than once did Frisk catch a glimpse of Undyne's gorgeous, blood red locks of hair flowing behind her in a neat ponytail. It refueled her desire to have long hair. Envy wasn't good for the young woman, however, so she managed to tear her eyes away and focus on Undyne going on about how nice her house with Alphys was and how amazing it was that they were finally married. Yes, they had married not so long ago, about a month. The fond memory was fresh in Frisk's mind. Papyrus had almost started bawling during the ceremony. Thinking of his magically made, artificial orange tears beginning to spill made her stifle a giggle and return her attention to Undyne.

"...man, we redecorated a lot of things, you'll really like it!" Her friend's enthusiasm was contagious and Frisk could not help but let out a laugh.

"I'm sure it's beautiful," she replied.

Undyne yelled, "Damn right it is!" And suddenly took a quick turn to the pathway leading up to the newly wed's home.

Her feet banged harshly on the cement walkway and wood of their porch. Frisk was more quiet in her movements, but they both still alerted Alphys of them coming.

The small yellow reptile opened the front door and greeted the two with a slightly shy smile, "H-hey, Frisk! Oh, Undyne, you're back already? Uh, c-come inside. I can g-get someth-thing for you guys if you, um, want."

"Aw, thanks Alph'," Undyne's gaze softened and she leaned down to kiss Alphys' nose.

Yellow exploded into red, and Alphys squeaked then ran off into the kitchen. Undyne just laughed and led Frisk inside. She pointed out all of the new pictures, furniture, decor, just about everything in the house. Frisk paid attention diligently until Undyne showed her a collection of photos from her wedding.

"Hey, this one has all of us in it!" The fish like woman said, and held up framed picture.

Frisk's chocolate brown eyes scanned the piece, and she took it out of her friend's hands gingerly. Once she found what she was looking for, her heart nearly stopped. Papyrus. The skeleton was standing tall and proud. The expression he made at the camera was quite unlike his normal one, instead of his jaw hanging in an enormously wide beam and one eyebrow lowered while the other was raised, he had a normal, small smile on and both of his pseudo-brows were a bit low. Frisk's mouth went dry as she remembered the outfit he wore to the ceremony. A neat, clean suit with an orange bow tie, the outfit tailored in such a way that it still accentuated his broad chest and hips. It would be one of the biggest lies Frisk ever told (and she rarely made any) to say she had not wondered what was under all of his clothes that day. Even when she told herself that Papyrus was such an innocent and sweet cinnamon roll, and that he's probably aromantic (maybe even gay!), she wasn't able to help herself. The thoughts were beginning to consume her now. Getting her mind off of the growing naughtiness, Frisk looked at herself in the picture, where she was standing right next to Pap. There was still some amount of strangeness when she kept remembering just exactly how tall Papyrus was. She barely came up to his shoulders. The skeleton made her seem awful, his flawless attire and expression, while Frisk was able to point out where her makeup smudged, her dress wasn't perfectly fitting on her body like his suit was on him, and how she could have spent more time on her hair, everything. Every single little thing about her flaws and why no one would like her, especially not Papyrus. At least she looked better next to Sans. It was obvious he didn't give any fucks about himself, the black vest he had over his shirt was unbuttoned, shirt and pants wrinkled, blue bow tie twisted and put on at an angle, and his hands were carelessly thrown into his pockets. That didn't even deserve an A for effort.

"It's… It's very nice," handing the framed photo back to Undyne, Frisk turned away and ignored the strange look and cock of a head she gave her with that brightly glowing, yellow eye.

Okay, so she had stared at it for too long. Big deal. Undyne, still wondering why she was so captivated by it, glanced at the photo and then smirked. Oh, that was it course why. The former head of the Royal Guard pursed her lips slyly once she noticed Papyrus, and he did look pretty okay in Undyne's eyes. She still would never think of him the way Frisk did. Plus, she was a lesbian. And Paps was more like an annoying little brother to her. Nothing more, pure platonic, but that's how Papyrus sees nearly every relationship. If only Frisk could just open her eyes more and see how differently he has been treating her compared to everyone else he knew.

Frisk was already sitting at the table when Undyne turned around, chatting away happily with Alphys. Cookies and tea were placed neatly on a reflective, silver, tray in the middle of the glass table. The fish woman took a spot by Alphys, with Frisk sitting across from both of them. They were currently discussing a seemingly childish anime called Fairy Tail, but mostly the only anime Undyne was interested in was Attack On Titan and Deathnote. Alphys was trying to look for more that her wife would enjoy, featuring death, violence, fighting, justice, all of those goodies. Fairy Tail was still okay, but it revolved nore around magical, less adult themes. Perhaps Teen Titans would be a good selection, even though it could be considered a bit of a kiddy cartoon since it was aired on Cartoon Network. Their subject soon turned into talking about the rest of their friends and the people Frisk had met when she was in the Underground; now Undyne could contribute to the conversation.

"So, what happened to Muffet?" Frisk asked, the homemade cookies and drink reminding her of Muffet's Spider Donuts and Tea. She still wasn't hungry, though...

"Oh, h-her?" Alphys answered, "She opened up a bakery not so far away from here, I mean, not th-that you have to g-go or anything, but her goods are, actually, pr-pretty delicious…" the lizard seemed ashamed to admit she ate such fattening food but Undyne clapped her on the shoulder and gave a smile.

In another attempt to cheer her up, she suggested, "We could all go together sometime!"

"Cool," Frisk simply stated, and decided to nibble on one of the cookies. They were delicious, but still, Toriel's breakfast was very fulfilling.

With the silence growing into awkwardness, Undyne brought something that she knew was going to get a fantastic reaction, "Alright, Frisk, you made any new friends other than monsters? Maybe seeing one of them?"

She dropped the cookie and her face heated up quite warmly, "No…"

"That's cool, I was just thinking since I'm with Alphys," Undyne wrapped her arm around the scientist for emphasis, "and Asgore might go back to Toriel, Sans may or may not have a thing for Toriel too, that you could have met a dude?" Even though Undyne was mostly brawn, she did also have a brain and used it to cunningly leave out Papyrus in the list. Small detail, yet smart.

Frisk cleared her throat. Undyne snorted, as if the girl needed to or had anything in her throat. "No, actually, I'm not thinking about because I have to worry more about important things. Like making sure my friends are okay, helping Toriel, those things."

"Don't you think about yourself sometimes, you dweeb?"

"I… I don't have to worry about that right now. Nothing's wrong except for-wait! Alphys, I gotta talk to you!"

Without a warning of any kind, Frisk grabbed Alphys by the wrist and dragged her away. The poor woman's face looked panicked, and Undyne simply waved at her then turned her attention towards the leftover sweets in front of her with a hungry gaze.

"F-Frisk!" Alphys managed to gasp out as she was being tugged up the stairs. "Wh-at-t-ts g-going on?"

A new fire was set alight in the girls chocolate brown eyes, "I need to talk to about something. It could be science-y, about a dream. Just promise not to be weirded out about it or laugh."

"You had me at science and dream!" Alphys squealed, clapping her hands together. "We need to go all the way downstairs, in my lab. There you can talk to me."

The duo made their way downstairs, much slower than last time. Undyne didn't even look up as she was practically inhaling the cookies and draining all of the cups of their still warm tea. Amused by her eating antics, Frisk watched from afar and kept a small grin on her face, but was interrupted by Alphys tapping on her shoulder. Frisk turned and looked towards where her small claw was ponting. It was directed to a door that was sitting open, leading down into a dark space where the sounds of humming and whirring was being made by machinery on standby.

"Come down," Alphys told her, then scuttled down the staircase.

Frisk took a deep breath in preparation and followed, she didn't know why she was getting so afraid, but she reckoned it had to do something with the dark cave she fell into the Underground from. That experience left her with a nasty shock and a slight fear of heights and darkness. It didn't help that the two were combined. She made it out to be the fear of the unknown contrary to the actual physical things, however. Unknown as in a fake friendly flower who was actually plotting to toy with and kill her.

"Alright, tell me!" Alphys immediately rounded and closed in on the young woman, unlike her normal, shy self.

"It's, uh, i-it's pretty awkward," Frisk started and wondered if this really was a good idea.

"Of course not," Alphys scoffed, "This can be big! If I can interpret it, maybe make something to see and hear your dreams, I ca-"

"Calm down, calm down! You can make whatever invention you want and share it, but not the reason why you made it, if you even do. Okay? I'm gonna tell you, so don't laugh…"

"O-oh! Sorry," she shrank away and became more like her normal, timid self. "Sit down, and t-tell me…"

And tell her, Frisk did. Every little detail of the dream, in hopes that the former Royal Scientist could help her interpret it and make them stop. They had become quite embarrassing, after all, especially when she woke up and saw what the results were. Not once did the horned lizard bat an eye. On the other hand, Frisk had become a blushing mess at times and needed to compose herself before continuing on. When it came down to things like that, it was hard not to pretend to be a turtle and suck her head into her sweater. (A turtle neck sweater! Get it?! Too bad...?)

After the most embarrassing part was finished, Frisk concluded, "...and then I always wake up after that."

"So you never actually engage in the act itself, correct?"

"Y-yeah..."

"And this voice, you are one hundred percent positive that you know it and that it always belongs to a male?"

"Yep."

"But, if you try to compare it to your own male friends it seems to slip out of your mind?"

"This is interesting. Tremendously intriguing. See, it could mean multiple things! Sex dreams aren't always about liking someone, even though that could quite possibly be a good reason, there's multiple explanations to explain why it would be like that. You also said it was reoccurring and this was, what, about the twentieth time, maybe more? Well, we can start explaining that. Reoccurring dreams usually mean that your mind is telling you to do something urgent. Important enough that your brain hones in on it. So, it was an important sex dream. Then what does the other part mean? It is also a good thing you mentioned that you couldn't finish in any of the dreams. If you are unable to complete the sexual act then it may be suggestive of having an unsatisfactory waking sex life or an inability to express yourself or communicate with your waking life partner; or it may be that there are opposing aspects of yourself that you are unable or unwilling to accept. It may also indicate an inability to complete something else in waking life. You may be feeling impotent, unfulfilled or ineffective in some aspect of waking life. I would say things about a stranger being the other one, but you mentioned the familiar voice. Now, I'm not entirely sure about how you hear his voice but not see him. That could also contribute to emptiness. A part of it wasn't complete. Since it was about the partner, however, it could mean you should be searching but already have someone in mind, thus forming the voice. Now, do you? Are you thinking about anyone?"

"No," Frisk lied calmly and masked her anxiety about thinking of a certain tall skeleton at that exact moment when she brought up searching for a significant other.

As smart as she was, the lizard didn't notice the fib and continued to run on about the scientific qualities of her predicament, "Okay, yeah, yeah, I can invent something that can hear and see into your dreams though! How cool would that be? That's assuming it actually works, and then how would I attempt to make it! I would need supplies, first off, yes-"

"Alphys," Frisk cut her off by putting a hand over her scaly muzzle. "Calm yourself. Your nerdy science obsession rates are off the charts. You can work on this later, alright? Not a big deal, I just needed some input and explanation, seriously, that helped."

"But I can help even more!" Unfazed by the small show humility, she skittered off to a pile of boxes in the corner and dug out wires, metal, and tools from it.

Frisk made a quick mental note to buy her a tool box as a gift sometime and smiled at the rare sight of an overly excited Alphys. A beauty to behold, and nice since the yellow monster was always so quiet and nearly depressed.

"Uh, you can go upstairs now, I'm glad that you talked to me. Also, I... I'm sorta s-sorry... I-I talked in more of a scientific manner instead of as a friend, but I'll text you, don't worry. Sorry... Uh, I guess I'll be up soon too, I just don't want to lose this idea. It's really great, thank you for it. So-sorry again," finally she popped out of the scraps and faced Frisk, junk in her arms, face red, and eyes lowered.

"No worries, I'm happy that you're happy. Take your time with it," she was not going to try to stop Alphys from creating whatever strange thing she was imagining. Her disguise of humbleness had slipped and a hunger to see what was happening in her mind took over, she wanted to know, needed it, badly.

"Oh! And bef-fore y-you go..." Alphys bounded over to her computer with a new spark of happiness. "Your ph-phone, please."

Frisk gladly handed away her electronic, this was an ongoing thing with her and Alphys, she would find songs of all different varieties and download them to the young lady's device for feedback. Everything came from Alphys' high tech computer but the music itself, Frisk had no clue. Sometimes Napstablook made tracks but she hasn't heard from the saddened ghost in a long time. Perhaps it was because he wasn't feeling up to it right now?

"At this rate, my SD card is gonna be filled up with junk," she joked and got her phone back in a few seconds.

Surprisingly enough, there was only one new download.

"Bonetrousle," Frisk repeated the name, instantly falling in love with the song just for the way it felt on her lips.

"Listen to it when you get home, not now," suddenly Frisk was being pushed up the staircase by her short monster friend.

Her reply was a laugh, "Alright, alright, you have my word. I don't have my earbuds anyways. Guess I'll just leave you to your science-y invention junk then."

Robotic parts could be heard clanging and power tools grinding from all the way upstairs, through the floor.

Undyne, noticing Frisk's return, looked up from licking the cookie tray clean and asked, "So, what got the nerd going?"

"I was just talking to her and she got an idea," shrugging, she brushed off the question.

"Mhmm," Undyne was half focused on the girl's words as she jumped up and started rummaging through the cupboards in an attempt to find more sweets to curb her craving and massive sugar tooth. "So, you wanna watch a movie?"

Snacks were spilling out of her arms when she turned around, and a cookie was caught between her sharp canines. Yellow eyes twinkled brightly in a face that was hard to resist.

"Yeah, okay," Frisk agreed, keeping herself from giggling at Undyne's almost puppy-dog expression, a rare thing to ever see.

"Awesome!" The cookie fell when she hollered then broke on the floor, crumbs flying across the tiles, but Undyne simply stomped over to the living room and dumped all of her junk food on the leather couch.

And, by strange chance, Frisk ended up sitting next to the table that held all of the pictures of the couple's wedding. She tried not to take a peek at the somehow photogenic Papyrus. Undyne jumped up and shoved a DVD into its player and then sat back down in a more calm manner, flashing a grin at Frisk and then hurriedly flipping past the previews to get to the movie's title screen. They rested there for nearly two hours before Alphys came back up. The now exhausted lizard gladly took a space between them and cuddled up to Undyne's chest, intent eyes all for her wife and the screen. When the day grew darker, Frisk received a voicemail from her monster mother.

Volume down, brightness up (that's the way I like to fuck), the phone began buzzing with Toriel's sweet message, "Hello, my child. I am leaving this message to tell you that it should be time for you to begin coming home, but do not worry. You will be able to see your friends tomorrow, as well, for it will still be a weekend and a another day off. See you at home soon!"

A groan escaped the girl as she turned off her phone and her eyes began adjusting to the darkness again. She had forgot about Toriel, it would be a pain getting up after being such a slug for hours, and she would also have to tell Undyne and Alphys about her departure. But, when she turned around the happy couple were asleep in each other's arms.

"Aww," taking a quick picture, she cooed at the adorable and unlikely duo. "That's definitely going on the UnderNet."

Before leaving, she cleaned the carpet and couch quickly, turned off the ongoing marathon of Attack On Titan on DVD, and wrapped a blanket around her sleeping beauties (wait, I need to know! Does she wake them up with a kiss?!). It was time for her to leave, but not quite yet. One thing still required her attention.

Frisk's hair bounced due to her turning around sharply and pointing at the wedding picture. "Cinnamon rolls are not supposed to be that handsome," and with that final growl, the girl stepped out into the sunset.

Warm spring breeze had turned cool and now caressed her small, rounded face with icy hands, and then moved back to tug at her brown locks. Hard pavement made her shoes slap and ring out into the empty streets. It was eerie, the darkness consuming the world and emptiness of the almost always joy filled neighborhood. No kids were out to bring happiness, no people were talking walks, it had become a ghost town in a matter of minutes with the sunfall. Unconsciously, her pace quickened, and carried Frisk home faster. You never knew what could be standing right outside your field of vision. Like a demonic flower and certain pale brunette…

She was at her door in no time. Slightly out of breath because she was practically run-jogging, but nothing bad had happened. Toriel popped her head out of the kitchen the moment she heard footsteps coming towards her, and cried, "Welcome back, Frisk! I have some leftovers for you, if you would like."

"No thanks," her daughter politely turned down the offer, for she was already full of all of the junk she had consumed greedily at Undyne and Alphys'. "I'm just tired."

Toriel's cool blue eyes softened and she said, "Very well. Goodnight, have sweet dreams."

 _Sweet dreams,_ Frisk snorted in her head and smiled before turning away, disappearing around the bend to the stairs. _Sweet dreams…_

Barely putting forth the effort, she just took off her pants, shirt, bra, and slipped on a large top to sleep in. Her headphones had managed to tangle themselves yet again, so for five long minutes she wrestled with the cords in her hands while sitting up in bed. When they finally became untangled, she plugged them into the headphone jack at the bottom of her unique electronic.

It only took a few scrolls to get to her destination.

"Bonetrousle."

 _A new favorite song about your always favorite skeleton fills you with DETERMINATION._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm gonna ask it again, was it good?! Nobody too OOC? Little or big errors? Yes?! NO?! TELL ME! If it was good, tell me that too! I'm pretty sure it wasn't, but since Trump's the leading presidential candidate, anything is possible. I could win the lottery… Nyeh heh heh…**

 **Okay, so this has nothing to really do with the story, but my mom made spaghetti for dinner this night. Before I knew this I asked her what she was making and the minute she said "spaghetti" I hollered "NYEH HEH HEH!" And she looked at me for a while weirdly while I stood in the middle of the kitchen with a fucking tomato face. Haha. Or should I say, "NYEH HEH HEH!"**

 **I'm so sorry you have to deal with me you guys.**

 **I'm really retarded. Oh, my Glob.**

 **Well, then, review, I guess? Go ahead. Tell me what a weirdo I am. AND THIS IS ONE VICIOUS WEIRDO, SO IF YOU WANNA MAKE FUN OF ME, THEN YOU BETTER HAVE GOOD INSURANCE AND LIVE NEAR A HOSPITAL.**

 **Peace out, Rainbow Trout.**

 **Review, follow, fave!**

 **Wait, wait, wait. Hold the DETERMINATION. Are reviews broken for anybody else? For all of my new, recent books (like this one), new reviews aren't showing up. User reviews, guest reviews, none. Can you tell me if it is happening to you guys, too? I mean, you can review and say it in there, because I can read them on my email, but still. What the duck, FanFiction. Fix this, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Erm… Happy late Valentine's Day? Sorry for the long wait, I've been a bit busy with my other FanFictions. Like Ask Undertale, Undertale Ships Opinions, FNaF Ships Opinions… All of which you should check out, if you haven't! I am extremely proud of my Ask Undertale book, though! Lots of Papyrisk, Sansby, and Mettablook.**

 **Hey, should I add Sansby in here? It's my new OTP, actually, and like the only thing I ship with Sans. I fucking hate Soriel and Papyton. TORIGORE, SANSBY, PAPYRISK, METTABLOOK, AND CHARISK FOREVER! I've started to like Chariel too, though.**

 **Maybe I could add Torigore, too?**

 **You guys can tell me in the review section down below.**

 **By the way, I really love the Stronger Than You Sans parody. Sorry it's so random, it just came on shuffle on my phone. Haha. Other random things include me being extremely excited because I just got Minecraft Story Mode.**

 **Anyways, read and review!**

 **Enjoy the long awaited and hopefully fulfilling chapter!**

* * *

Morning light streamed through the windows of Frisk's bedroom, and one beam was shining directly down on her closed eyes. If she didn't wake up right then it probably would have burned a hole through her eyelids. Luckily, she had no strange dreams, or would they be considered nightmares? Her phone had attempted to strangle her while she was sleeping with the cords of the earbuds, which were still blasting music in her ears. Over the span of the night Frisk had slowly been increasing the volume Bonetrousle would play at, eventually making it so she would go deaf, and the repeat button broke because of her constant clicks, too. Pulling out the headphones, Frisk sighed and held the electronic up above her face. For now she had to pause the amazing song by Napstablook. Later, she would have to thank him for the gift. As she was about to close out of the music and pull up the app Alphys made for the entire UnderNet, her phone decided it would be absolutely hilarious to drop down and attack her face while it was still vulnerable.

"Ow!" She cried as it landed right on her nose. "Glob globbing hands, glob globbing phone!"

When she picked the electronic back up, there was a long line of text in _italics_. (See that? What I did there?! Eh…?)

 _Hey, Frisk. I was pretty sad, so Mettaton told me to get my mind off of it and do something. He's really cool… Uh, and I made this. It was for you, and were at Papyrus' and Sans' house now so I got some inspiration. Als-_

 _NYEH HEH HEH I AM TYPING ON THE KEYBOARD SPAGHETTI AND BONES AND DOGS HELLO HUMAN YOU MUST REMEMBER THAT ANNOYING DOG DON'T YOU I STILL HAVE MY SPECIAL ATTACK YOU ARE VERY SPECIAL AND THESE KEYS ARE TOO LOOK METTATON IS HERE ANKWHDIDBAJWP52 ('/ EKEBSNA/28HWOAL ND 829!;KELC_

 _Sorry about that. That was Papyrus, but I think you knew that already. I'm at their house with Mettaton, Shyren stayed at home, though. We're here to invite them to a party we're having before we go on tour. You're invited, too. You can text me about it... It's next Friday at Mettaton's, Shyren's, and my house._

 _I'll be playing all the music I've made so far._

 _Maybe you could make some remixes? I know you've made some before, and they're really good,. Those are gonna be played too, just so it won't get boring._

 _See you there if you come... You probably won't... Oh well..._

"Oh, Napstablook," Frisk sighed at his groundless insecurities. The ghost really was an amazing person and friend, and for some reason he was still depressed. Everyone loves Napstablook. Especially Mettaton...

Her growing train of thought was interrupted by her phone loudly buzzing off and going crazy beside her. Looking at the bright screen with squinted eyes, she saw that Alphys had made a group chat with her and Undyne. They both were telling Frisk to come to the gym that Undyne worked at.

*Hey punk get over here!

*We're both the gym

*Yeah! So come on!

*Undyne is scaring more people into working out and all the justice and loyal stuff

*Whatever! Maybe you could meet someone over here dude ;)

The last sentence made Frisk groan and she wiped a hand over her sleep marked face, then replied to her friends.

*Ok, I'm coming. Gotta tell goat mom.

*AWESOME! Be here soon

*Take your time

Shutting off her phone, Frisk slipped out of bed, stretching and almost crawling back under the covers. The only thing keeping her from doing so was the thought of Undyne completely flipping out on her because she was late or didn't even bother to come, and that maybe she would be able to see Papyrus later in the day if hanging out with her other friends didn't take up too much time. Yes, that would be nice. Very nice to be around Paps. So she pushed away her tiredness, went over to her closet, picked out the most athletic thing she owned, and slipped into her normal routine. While brushing her teeth, she examined herself in the mirror. Chocolate brown eyes with little remnants of sleep, hair that desperately needed to be brushed, and thank Glob her bright, neon sports bra didn't show up from underneath her dark gray Under Armor shirt.

 _I bet you wouldn't mind Papyrus seeing tha-_

"No," Frisk snapped at herself and flicked the side of her head as she cleaned her mouth and toothbrush of toothpaste. "Not the cinnamon roll."

She stepped out of the bathroom and stumbled downstairs, nearly tripping on the last step for some weird reason. Toriel immediately registered her adopted daughter's presence in the room and looked up from her book that she was nose deep in.

"I see you're going out early," the goat mother cracked a small smile, acknowledging Frisk's clothes.

"Yeah, Undyne and Alphys want me to go to the gym with them," Frisk replied and have her a grin back, but it faltered and she backtracked. "I-I mean, if it's alright with you. I'm probably gonna go out to eat with them too, so-"

"Have fun," Toriel cut her off, eyes twinkling amusedly as she waved the stuttering girl away.

Before leaving, she cried, "Thanks, mom!" Then jumped down the porch.

Faded wood rattled underneath her feet, and afterwards her feet slapped against concrete. She was wearing her athletic shoes, Nikes, and they helped her move quickly to the gym. Nothing was far away from her house; Frisk barely ever had to use her car and drive. Still, it was nice to sit back on the road for a while. Papyrus in the other hand, absolutely adored driving and tried to drive his own, bright red car everywhere. If it weren't for Sans then he probably would go wherever he wanted in that thing no matter what other people said about it.

The walk took an overall fifteen minutes, but soon Frisk stood before a large building with many, open windows that had the word " **GYM** " (Wow, I thought it was an ice cream parlor, clearly I'm in the wrong here) over the double door entrance. She could already hear Undyne playing drill sergeant through the thick glass. Before stepping in, Frisk took a deep breath in preparation for whatever the formal head of the Royal Guard had planned, then walked inside. Almost immediately, Undyne called out to her.

"Hey, punk! C'mere! I got some more softie humans you can meet!"

Frisk ignored the insult of being called a "softie human" and went right over to her. If the anthro fish lady was kept waiting, there would be some serious hell to pay.

"H-hey, Frisk," a small, quiet voice said from behind the young woman, and she jumped around to see Alphys in a neon pink tank top with black capris.

"Oh! Hi, Alphys," Frisk smiled softly and kept walking over to Undyne, except slower. "What's up?"

The reptile's eyes began to sparkle and she quickly replied, "The invention! I'm doing it. It should be done before Mettaton's party. I-I forgot to tell you about that! I'm… s-sorry. Mettat-ton wanted m-me to tell you, b-b-but I forgot a-and-"

"Napstablook told me. Don't sweat it," ironic how she said that, when there were humans and monsters alike on treadmills all around them sweating like pigs.

Her friend seemed to be greatly relieved. "Okay, okay…"

"When you wusses are done chatting it up, you can come over here and help me out!" Alphys' wife hollered, making the pair hop directly over to her. Undyne's yellow gaze was satisfied and she began giving instructions to them. "Okay, so you see this group of people? I want you to help me organize them into different and then we can work 'em all down to the bone… Er, exercise, I mean…"

It didn't take long to complete her given task, in fact, it was quite enjoyable. Frisk got to talk to many different humans and monsters. They all seemed fairly nice, even though a couple were grumpy about having to do physical activity, it was still their choice to get in shape. Undyne could really exert her energy into this job and not into other things like picking fights with random people on the street (which has happened quite too many times).

Getting equipment for her group, Undyne passed by Frisk, muttering, "Those bone heads should be here…"

Well, fuck. Apparently Sans and Papyrus should be there. Frisk's face heated up and she began tapping her foot on the floor out of nervousness. Yes, she had hoped Papyrus would be there, but then again, her stomach would erupt with the whole zoo when she saw the tall skeleton instead of petty butterflies. And if Sans was there and saw Frisk being all stupid and love struck around his younger brother, he would flip out and throw her out of the gym windows without hesitation. Wringing her hands together, she sighed and continued with the group exercises.

As she was doing this, a pair of red eyes belonging to a certain brunette in Alphys' group was examining her cautiously. However, Frisk never noticed and continued to educate her pupils on good health before letting them join back together with the other two classes under Undyne. They had really worked them hard. Everyone was sweating, chugging water, and nearly passed out on the floor. Frisk couldn't hear the red car pull up in the parking lot over the sounds of panting and other people exercising in their own, unique ways.

"All right, you chumps can go home! Unless you wanna stay for more sessions," Undyne grinned wickedly and everyone scrambled away.

"You really think that's effective?" Alphys looked up at her significant other and asked softly.

"Of course!" She replied with an enormous from and she doing her arm out towards the people pouring out of the doors. "Look at 'em all! Fwuhuhuhuh!"

Frisk looked back at the fleeing exercisers and caught gazes with the girl who was observing at her earlier. Blood red eyes locked with chocolate brown, one dark and murderous while the other bright and determined. The stare down lasted about a minute before the paler, longer haired brunette and Frisk blinked synchronously, and when Frisk opened her eyes again the fellow human (you will give me your SOUL) was gone.

"Weird," none of her friends heard as she muttered and turned back around.

Undyne began talking, "Hopefully next time we can-" but was interrupted by a loud and hard _thump_ against the glass.

"SANS!" A screech followed, and Frisk and Alphys both jumped in surprise, but Undyne was unfazed and ran over to the exit.

"Papyrus, you and your bone head brother are both LATE!" Her voice rang throughout the yard and gym. People on the treadmills and lifting weights had stopped working to observe, only being ushered back by Alphys.

Rolling her eyes and preparing herself for whatever she was going to see, Frisk trotted out the door. Undyne had Papyrus pinned in the middle of the backyard, and he had a slight orange blush of embarrassment staining his cheekbones as he thrashed underneath her. In the background was Sans, laughing hysterically and pointing at the scene. He had been thrown against the glass by his brother when he suggested training without Undyne and Papyrus rejected, making Sans say something stupid and then _bang!_ Of course Paps would snap. This was just like instant payback.

Paps hollered angrily and with a great force he conjured up, managed to push Undyne off of him and stood up. Grass bits stuck to his armor and he even managed to get a few tufts in between his teeth and fingers.

He finally noticed Frisk staring at them with an amused expression on her tanned face, and immediately straightened himself out, hollering, "HELLO, HUMAN, COME HERE TO TRAIN WITH US, I ASSUME?"

Frisk giggled and came over, "Yeah, Pappy, so what are we doing besides jumping on you?"

"WELL, I WAS GOING TO ASK UNDYNE THE SAME THING, BEFORE SHE SO RUDELY ATTACKED ME…"

"Whatever," Undyne said gruffly, embracing Alphys who had just came over from the gym. "Just regular training stuff, y'know how it us. Hey, Pap, maybe you could finally show Frisk your special attack!"

"OH, YEAH, I NEVER GOT TO, THAT STUPID DOG KEPT STEALING IT!" He clapped his hands in delight, and Frisk's soul was immediately brought out by Undyne.

"Well, you aren't just going to stand there, are you," the red head screeched at Frisk and donned the girl's soul, now green, with a yellow shield. "Move!"

Small arrow like spear points flew at her, and she turned every direction in an attempt to block them. The yellow ones were the most annoying attack in her opinion. They threw her offtrack and left her much more vulnerable to other attacks. Undyne suddenly changed her attacks, conjuring a blue spear of magic. Hands shaking, Frisk dodged the magical white spears being hurled at her. Each small blow wounded her small soul more and nore, until she reached one last HP. Finally Undyne stopped to let Frisk heal and take a break.

Alphys was the one to offer the brunette a cinnamon bunny and sea tea. "H-here, it'll help. It's not a fu-full breakfast, b-but it's just-t for now."

Frisk gladly took it, and sat down besides her and Sans on the cool grass.

"hey, you look like you're breaking a sweat," the small skeleton looked at her from the corner of his eye, grinning a bit wider.

"Yeah," Frisk agreed and ignored the horrible pun.

"well, paps is sure excited to show off his special attack finally," Sans acknowledged and nodded towards his younger brother, who was happily bouncing from foot to foot. "best not keep him waiting."

The girl silently complied and heaved herself up, while Alphys cast a small smile at her, then glancing a bit warily at Sans. Papyrus gave Frisk a much wider from than Alphys did when she walked over.

Frisk felt the entire zoo erupt in her stomach as it did a flip.

Somehow she made it to him even with her legs shaking like jelly, and he welcomed her with a large, bone-crushing (okay, who pulled a Sans?) hug. It was a miracle she didn't pass out right then. Papyrus pulled away, still beaming so wide that his eyes were slightly squinted, and Frisk wished she could lean into him. A distant voice of the past of him saying " _DO NOT FEEL BAD BECAUSE I WON'T KISS YOU! AFTER ALL, I DO NOT EVEN HAVE LIPS!"_ kept her from doing so.

"ARE YOU READY FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK?" He crooned and started hopping on anticipation again.

"Of course, Papy," Frisk said softly with a touch of longing.

"YES, YES, WE CAN START NOW!" The small sadness in her voice wasn't caught and he pulled out her soul to battle.

Her HP was fully restored and Papyrus was standing proudly before her, scarf billowing and the red color flashing in the bright sun overhead.

"ARE YOU READY?" His voice boomed out, "LET'S GO!"

And behind him, two Gaster Blasters came up on his sides and dropped their jaws. Frisk choked back a scream as the skulls let out a straight beam of magic and leapt out of the way, soul floating in front of her real heart following. Papyrus clapped his gloved hands together and then held them over his mouth when she evaded his attack not-so gracefully.

"GOOD, BUT CAN YOU DO AS GREAT AS ME?"

More Gaster Blasters popped out and shot whatever strange magic they used at her again, and she didn't manage to move out of the way of all of the blasts.

 **HP 14/20**

"AMAZING!"

Gaster Blasters combined with his fabled blue attack, now.

 **HP 9/20**

"KEEP IT UP!"

Undyne couldn't tell her HP was dropping at an alarming rate, but she was fully immersed in Papyrus' special moves, so was Alphys and Sans. Sans looked fairly proud of his brother. Perhaps he was the one to teach him the attack. Frisk's normallt red soul was blue now, and she was leaping over large bones while ducking to not let a Gaster Blaster hit her right in the face.

 **HP 3/20**

"WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW AWESOME YOU ARE AT THIS, ESPECIALLY WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Did Frisk save her file before this battle?

 **HP 1/20**

"BOY, THIS IS ACTUALLY TIRING TO ME NOW! SHOULD WE STOP AND TAKE A BREAK?" Papyrus asked, stopping his attacks for the time being.

Frisk gasped and grabbed her side, soul retreating back inside of her as Papyrus called off the battle. His eyes filled with concern and he quickly stepped over to her.

"Frisk, are you okay?" He lowered his voice to a strangely out of character whisper, probably to not let the others hear; they were all chatting together and turned away from the duo.

Voice strained, she replied untruthfully, "I-I am, Papyrus."

"Are you sure?" He held her arms gingerly and asked again. "Can I do something for you? You really don't look fantastic, human."

"Th-thanks," she gasped, eyes blurring at the edges.

When she looked up from the ground, Papyrus' form was wavering in her gaze, and her senses were hazed over.

"I really am fine," Frisk muttered, before collapsing into the tall skeleton's arms and blacking.

The last thing she heard before completely slipping under was Papyrus screaming for Sans to help.

* * *

It was still nice outside. Frisk had opened her eyes slightly to feel a small breeze ruffling her bob-styled, dark brown hair. Part of her face was pressed against white fabric, and hands with the same type of smooth material covering them were holding her up. She was bouncing slightly as they walked. They were moving quite fast, making her bounce even more. Maybe they would stop soon so she could have a pleasant sleep.

Oh, well.

Frisk closed her eyes again and drifted back to sleep, dreaming of the strange red eyed human that was staring at her in the gym.

Bones rattled in concern and slight fear.

Would she be well enough to wake up soon, and fully?

 _DETERMINATION._

* * *

 **A/N: Did I leave you all worried and such with that ending?**

 **And FUCKING CHARA POPPING UP?**

 **AND PAPYRUS' SPECIAL ATTACK FINALLY BEING REVEALED?!**

 **Wooh. Plot much? Yes, I finally figured out the plot, and let me tell you, it's pretty great in my eyes.**

 **Could DETERMINATION be used as a drug?**

 **I don't know, but in my eyes it could. I'm making two new Papyrisk oneshots, though, one with drug DETERMINATION use and abuse, and another with Frisk getting stressed over being the ambassador and Papyrus inviting her to Mettaton's concert as a small break. Sound good, right? Then again, I'm busy with Ask Undertale and Ships Opinions… and this… WHATEVER. I'M DOING IT!**

 **So, review telling me what you thought of this plot inducing chapter! Not too shabby for a late update, yeah? And thank you for the past reviews of encouragement, I really appreciate and adore feedback. I never really thought anybody would enjoy the same ships as me, especially Papyrisk, because evryone likes goddamn Papyton. I hate it. Anyone here hate Papyton and Soriel too?**

 **So… getting off topic. Review! Follow! Favorite!**

 **Peace out, Rainbow Trout!**


End file.
